Toxina emocional
by JBloodyGuts
Summary: Una relación puede ser tanto un cuento de hadas como una obra tortuosamente trágica. Porque tener lo que quieres no te garantiza que será perfecto. Y el aferrarse a un sentimiento no te salvará de todos los demás. /OneShot Style/


Era irónico encontrarse allí entonces. En aquella inoportuna situación. Las palabras no querían salir de su boca a pesar de que el corazón gritaba desenfrenado.

No había ya una continuación para la historia.

Se sentía completamente defraudado.

Fue hace aproximadamente dos años que comenzaron a salir, Kyle y Stan, los tan conocidos mejores amigos, quiénes estaban incluso en las peores circunstancias siempre juntos. Varios chicos de la escuela ya tenían la costumbre de usar aquello en su contra, intentando usar los típicos "uy gay" o "ve con tu novio Stan, mariquita" a veces más ofensivos que otros.

Pero es que nadie creía que realmente serían una pareja funcional, se mirase por donde se mirase. Ambos discutían cómo un matrimonio ya añejado, cual par de ancianos amargados. Especialmente el pelinegro, quién sufría graves crisis existenciales constantemente, era lo de Stan. Resultaba difícil distinguir cuándo exactamente ocurrían éstos lapsos de anonación, ya que, Stan en sí era un muchacho reservado y serio, pero, más que serio deprimente.

A pesar de todo Kyle continuaba a su lado, bendito leal compañero. Se perdonaban mutuamente sin importar la discusión estúpida que hubieran tenido por sus diferencias. Visto desde ángulo más objetivo eran, aunque a muchos les molestara, un modelo a seguir.

Después de todo el humano no es perfecto.

- _Pero tampoco estúpido.-_

Tras un largo trance de indecisión personal y emocional acerca de si debía o no confesar sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, a Kyle le salió un gato con tres patas al ser obligado a contestar quién le gustaba en medio de un infantil juego. Clásico **"verdad o reto"** , maldito quién le haya inventado.

Inclusive luego de tomar el camino de la resignación y preferir guardar su egoísta sentimiento para sí mismo, tuvo que admitirlo igualmente, ante quién menos debía oírlo...

¿No es divertido cómo funciona el mundo? ¿A quién le importa si Kyle ya había sufrido lo suficiente con tener que ver a su platónico chico salir con Wendy? La más organizada, linda y honesta del salón, que... En realidad estaba torturando emocionalmente a su amigo, llamadas nocturnas explicándole lo idiota que se sentía junto a ella, y lo mucho que deseaba poder satisfacerla. Queda de más decir que la poca autoestima que en aquel pelinegro residía había desaparecido por completo. Y Kyle únicamente podía verlo, oírlo, sentirlo... No tenía permitido interferir, no tenía derecho, Stan quería estar con Wendy, y un amigo respeta las deciciones del otro. Lealtad ¿Recuerdas?

 _-Que basura..._ -

Era común en casa de los Broflovzky recibir durante las noches a un Kyle lleno de ojeras lagrimosas, quién parecía querer retorcerse, gritar y simplemente morir marchito.

Su madre sorpresivamente le expresaba cariño en aquellas ocasiones, un suave abrazo bastaba para causarle un fuerte ataque de lágrimas. Se sentía tan inútil, tan frustrado.

Las cosas siguieron girando mientras la mente de Kyle era un caos, oh sí, el mundo no se detenía por él. Las discusiones familiares no se ausentaban dentro de la pequeña casa que era la suya, susurros amargos y comentarios resentidos entre el matrimonio de judíos, creerían que era algo personal y cerrado, quizás. No lo hacían a propósito ni ignoraban la salud de sus hijos, sólo quizás...

 _-Es asombroso cómo las personas pueden llegar a ser tan incapaces de notar el daño que causan a su alrededor.-_

¿Qué ocurrió tras aquella confesión repentina, entre risas nerviosas, gritos y temblores? Una respuesta llena de regocijo "¿Qué creías que iba a responderte?" Stan no lucía sorprendido en lo absoluto, incluso decía sospecharlo. Vaya, ¿Y por qué no dijiste algo antes?

Resulta que Kyle no sólo fue tratado como un tarado por haber dudado, por haber respetado su amistad y relación recientemente rota... No, ¿Saben qué fue la cereza del pastel? Que no pudo evitar expresar su rechazo, cruel, duro y definitivo rechazo. "Si me lo decías antes... quizás te hubiera correspondido" ¿Y eso qué rayos significaba? Nada. Ya ocurrio, había pasado, Kyle perdió, de la forma más patética posible quizá.

Pero, por cosas del destino, el constante deseo de no pasar tiempo en casa y distraerse de su miseria resultó en que el tiempo con Stan siguiera siendo el mejor postre de la difícil de digerir rutina diaria. Las charlas eran más tímidas e inseguras, habían cambiado, definitivamente. Y muchos arrepentimientos se soltaban en suspiros.

Hasta que en medio de una cena familiar, casi de imprevisto, un pequeño pero fuerte mensaje llegó al teléfono de Kyle:

"Te amo"

Un grito de emoción, seguido de pataditas y sonrisas estúpidas. No tardó en contestar, tratando de tragarse las muchas ilusiones que revoloteaban por su mente.

"Yo te amo más."

Las cosas fueron de viento en popa de ahí en adelante, no es necesario contar todo aquel empalagoso viaje que se sintió eterno de la hermosa y cursi nueva pareja formada, ¿Verdad? Planes de huir juntos, tener su nidito de amor, viajar por el mundo.

Kyle entonces se sintió un tanto... Forzado. ¿Viajar por el mundo? ¿Además qué eran todos aquellos comentarios negativos acerca del matrimonio y los bebés? Se sentía inseguro... No parecía la misma persona, ¿De dónde provenía todo aquel espíritu libre? No, más bien... Despreocupado e infantil.

Kyle no quería huir, amaba a su familia. Su deseo era asentarse, vivir junto al chico que amaba y hacerlo suyo por siempre ¿Tan ridículo le parecía al pelinegro? ¿Realmente así no es cómo debe pensar un adolecente? Y qué sí no era un adolescente... No lo necesitaba, en la vida uno debe ser adulto y sobrevivir o ser nada.

Muchas más rondas de la cruel ruleta del destino fueron dadas. Stan logró sobreponerse a su estado deprimido, tener deseos por algo mejor, anhelos que cumplir... Como el estar con su novio, por ejemplo.

Pero las cosas no se pusieron lindas cuando Kyle descubrió la verdad. Sonaba tan tranquilo, y aquello era lo más irritante.

"Me voy a matar antes de cumplir los 30"

Oh, grandioso... Por eso no querías un matrimonio, una casa, hijos, o una vida...

-Todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que se supone que él siente, lo quiere tirar a la basura... Es como si no le importara cómo me siento...-

Kyle se refugiaba en Kenny, uno de los pocos amigos que no lo veía como un completo rarito. Él le expresaba que debían tener una charla seria ¿Qué se podía charlar con aquel adolescente inmaduro? Nada.

 **"Quiero que terminemos."** **"Bueno... Si eso es lo que quieres."**

Cuánta indiferencia, cuánta crueldad. ¿Hubo acaso algo de sentimiento en aquello que compartieron por meses? Todo fue un capricho, una mentira, Kyle fue uno más de todos los que aquel pelinegro había follado, nada más.

Una noche llena de decepción, lágrimas, odio...

A la mañana siguiente, un chat lleno de audios.

"Kyle, sé que quizás no quieres oír esto. Pero anoche me dijiste eso en un muy mal momento. Recién había discutido con mis padres, me siento horrible, yo... Huí de casa, tomé la pistola de mi padre, y si ningún carro me lleva... Voy a encontrar alguna cabina y voy a pegarme un tiro."

Dios...

"Mira, entiendo que quieras acabar con todo, porque sientes que no va a tener futuro... Pero si no estoy contigo entonces prefiero matarme."

"¡No me importa tener una casa estable, casarme y todo eso! ¡Yo sólo quiero estar contigo! Tú eres lo único por lo que quiero luchar, por favor, Kyle..."

Se podía oír cómo sollozaba mientras dejaba caer aquellas palabras llenas de tristeza, causaba tanta lástima, pero... ternura a la vez...

Luego proseguían varios mensajes enviados horas más tarde, los cuales explicaban cómo el chico decidió volver a casa y lamentaba haber dicho todo aquello, que entendía si él realmente ya no quería seguir siendo su novio.

¿qué era aquello, si no una extorsión?

Pero Kyle era débil, estaba demasiado enamorado, seguía teniendo fe.

Volvieron a ser una pareja.

Los días transcurrían y Kyle comenzaba a sentirse irritado con facilidad, sus padres en casa solían beber durante la cena y discutir como animales, su hermanito lloraba por las noches y él solamente anhelaba poder irse de allí de una vez. Comenzaba a comprender los deseos de Stan, de cierta forma.

Entonces llegó la secundaria, gran nuevo paso, gran nuevo mundo.

¿Conocen el sentimiento de decepción masiva? Es como una subclase de la vergüenza ajena, decepción por la humanidad. Aquello sintió Kyle Broflovzky en su nuevo período escolar. Era horrendo de ver, chicos fumando por aquí y por allá, alcohol, drogas... El aroma a marihuana era prácticamente el 80% del oxígeno total que respiraban, era asqueroso.

Kyle podrá ser visto como un chico cartucho por los demás, alguien aburrido, con complejo de madre. Pero él tenía aquel lema de "Si no te da algún beneficio entonces no lo hagas" y vaya que todo aquello estaba exalto de beneficios...

Era tan desagradable, todos y cada uno de los chicos que solían ser sus amigos más cercanos se encontraban ahora dentro de toda aquella toxicidad. Kenny no era capaz de pasar cinco minutos fuera de casa sin fumarse algo. Cartman prácticamente contaba carcajeandose cómo salía de paseo por las noches y bebía un paquete completo de cervezas mientras conducía con Butters. ¿Se puede hacer algo más irresponsable, asqueroso, desagradable y horroroso que aquello? Tanta falta de respeto por la vida propia y ajena, qué tanto puede rebajarse un humano ¿Qué tan patético y repulsivamente egoísta puede ser?

"El otro día entré a clases drogado y me quedé sonriendole a ésta chica haha"

Stan...

¿Cómo? En tan sólo un mes, luego de que comenzaras a asistir a aquel distinto instituto, ya eres uno de ellos.. Uno de esos chicos que caminan atontadas por los pasillos, que no saben medirse, que molestan e irritan a gente que no tiene nada que ver con su adicción... "Oh, sólo es para divertirse. Nos juntamos con los amigos, llevamos marihuana y fumamos. Sé que hay formas diferentes de divertise y que no es necesario, pero lo disfrutamos"

Sonaba como ellos, actuaba como ellos, decía los mismos argumentos estúpidos que ellos... "Es natural, por favor, no es la gran cosa"

No sabía que matarse el sistema nervioso y la memoria fuera natural. Perdoname por ser un imbécil ignorante.

"¿De verdad no te parece gracioso? Aw... Bueno, no te preocupes cariño, no me voy a molestar contigo por eso o algo"

Vete a la mi--

Oh, un largo período pasó desde entonces, un duro y cruel período... Tener que soportar diariamente conversaciones sobre droga, prevención de droga y más droga... "Tienen que prometerme que no lo harán en clases"

"Éstos alumnos fueron descubiertos fumando en los pasillos"

"¿Kyle, tú fumas? Hahaha! Venga, aquí decimos la verdad!"

"¿¡Puedes creerle a éste montón de idiotas!? ¡Creen que porque todos ellos se matan el cerebro uno lo va a hacer también! Oooh sí, tengo tantas ansias de pasarme el día entero riendo como retrasado~~ imbéciles!!"

Su madre acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, le expresaba que todo estaría bien, que debía dejar de pensar en los demás. ¿Pero cómo podía? Viendo cómo todos sus amigos se sumergian más y más en una obsesión sin sentido, llenándose hasta la garganta de toxinas... Era como ver a un hermano colocarse la soga alrededor del cuello lentamente, sin hacer nada al respecto.

Pero Kyle lo ignoró. Aprendió a ignorarlo a la fuerza, se obligó a tomar costumbres, como subirle al máximo a los audifonos durante las charlas entre amigos. Cubrirse la nariz mientras caminaba por los pasillos. No salir con sus amigos. Encerrarse y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Y funcionó. Sorprendentemente funcionó, charló con Stan, le expresó su preocupación, él le prometió cuidarde de ahora en adelante, y siempre pensar en la felicidad de Kyle.

Sus compañeros lentamente se alejaron del tema, y sus amigos, quiénes ahora tenían novia, habían decidido dejar todo por ellas y por ver florecer su relación. El instituto colocó cámaras y reglas más duras. El mundo finalmente se sentía como algo con sentido, con esperanza.

Stan y Kyle ya tenían un gran y magnífico plan para marcharse juntos al cumplir los 18 años, comprarían un lugar maravilloso con sus ahorros y allí formarían una bella vida. Lejos de sus desagradables discusiones matutinas con la familia, lejos de todos los problemas...

Kyle se sentía sólo cuando Stan se ausentaba uno o dos días, diciendo que salía con amigos, era mucho más tierno, pidiendo perdón lleno de culpa cuando decía haberse pasado de cariñitos con alguna chica. Kyle le expresaba que no era neccesario, confiaba en él, porque lo amaba.

Un día, tras una tarde de charlas sobre los papeles que necesitarían para comprar un departamento, Stan se despidió, dijo que le hablaría de nuevo en la mañana siguiente, y se ausentaría todo el día, iría a casa de un amigo. De acuerdo, pensó Kyle, trabajaré en mis propias cosas mientras tanto.

A la mañana siguiente no hay mensajes.

En la tarde aparece, se saludan con cariño, expresando cómo se extrañaron mutuamente, y Stan admite que se pasó la noche hablando con su amigo sobre él, Kyle se sonroja alagado, y pregunta qué hablaron especificamente, para así llenar de cariñitos a su novio por ser tan tierno.

"Nos sentamos en el piso a fumar y empecé a hablar de ti, él en un momento dijo -sería genial si Kyle estuviera aquí- y yo le dije seh"

En éste punto Kyle se rompe, lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, muerde su labio y baja el teléfono, eliminando el mensaje para jamás leerlo otra vez.

-Estuviste pensando en mi mientras te drogabas...¿Te parece lindo? ¿Te parece tierno?-

Golpeó la pared lleno de rabia, y apagó su dispositivo. Fue por una ducha, en la cuál se quedó viendo el piso por casi una hora. Regresó a su cuarto y trató de leer un poco, no sin derramar lágrimas de vez en cuando.

Kyle había investigado estos temas, sabía de todos los riesgos y efectos secundarios, no era estúpido. Sabía también, que aquel que entra en una relación o matrimonio con un vicio ya marcado jamás lo deja. Que durante las peleas huirian para poder consumirlo, que lo harían durante cada situación de estrés o tristeza. Que inclusive eran más propensos a la violencia si regresaban en aquel estado al hogar...

Kyle lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, pero no se sentía listo para esto, tenía miedo, inseguridad de lo que esto significaba. A Stan jamás le importó ninguna de las charlas que tuvieron al respecto, jamás le interesó el bienestar de su relación, ni mantenerse saludable por su novio. Kyle hace poco había comenzado a hacer pesas, ¿Y su novio? -Oh sí, él está por ahí tirado drogandose.-

-Oh sí, yo pasé por todo un período de depresión con intentos de suicidio de su parte, y ahora es adicto a la marihuana.-

¿Conocen la lista de personas que consumen algo suave y luego siguen con toxinas más fuertes? Prácticamente todos. Lo había visto de cerca, Cartman incluso comenzaba a aspirar las pastillas que encontraba por su casa como un cerdo desesperado por sentir algo.

Y Kyle no estaba realmente enfadado con Stan. Era un auto odio, un auto desprecio por pensar todo aquello, por sentirse tan asqueado de su novio. ¿Qué haría cuando estuvieran viviendo juntos? ¿Recibir a su esposo borracho o drogado por las tardes? ¿Irritarse y tirar todas sus sustancias para que todo termine en una discusion violenta? Dios, por favor no...

-¿ _Por qué no te consigues un novio que se drogue también, Stan?-_ _-¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el único que sufra por esto?_ -

 _-¿Cómo puedo creer que me extrañas cada vez que te vas si vas a estar matándote el sistema nervioso?_ -

Dime Stan... ¿Te estoy reteniendo de algo? ¿Quieres divertirte a tu modo? Lo lamento Stan... Nunca quise hacerte sentir así, lamento haberme obsesionado así contigo, lamento haber querido formar una relación a tu lado... Perdona...

Jamás volveremos a vernos, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que esto se vuelva tóxico...

 ** _-Eres libre ahora Stan.-_**


End file.
